


SasuNaru [One-shot]

by Kateshikikuto



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateshikikuto/pseuds/Kateshikikuto
Summary: Naruto just wants to prove that he's better than Sakura, and what better way than showing her that her crush, Sasuke is more than willing to give in to him rather than her. And what better way to demonstrate than a simple kiss.But it's not as straight-forward as it seems, is it?Boy x boyThis is just a Oneshot. 0.0;If you have a problem with any of this, don't read it! Simple.DISCLAIMERI DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to Kishimoto.





	SasuNaru [One-shot]

Standing on a small bridge, waiting impatiently for their teacher to arrive (who was already a ridiculous 4 hours late), Sasuke and Naruto did absolutely nothing as Sakura rambled on about whatever she was rambling about... No one had the time or energy really to be listening to her pathetic complaints, especially after the long day of extreme workouts yesterday.  
"Sakura, shut your mouth, please. My ears are bleeding." Naruto drawled ASIC he leaned casually against a tree, sick of her droning on with herself and he was pretty sure Sasuke was too- not like he would say anything anyway. The only words he was capable of speaking was 'Hn' and 'Dobe'.  
Sakura stood there for a second, eyes darting to Sasuke and back to Naruto, cheeks rapidly turning a frightening shade of red due to her shock and embarrassment: he had just insulted her IN FRONT OF SASUKE!  
Naruto rolled his eyes as she glared daggers at him, hands fisting at her sides as she visibly tried to contain her anger.  
The wind blew gently across the bridge, the trees waving and rustling. The sun shone down like a gold medallion as a cluster of yellow irises situated at the end of the bridge danced, catching the light. Not a cloud in sight, it seemed like the perfect summer day- if not for the annoying girl beside Naruto...  
Turning to her crush, batting her eyes, Sakura spoke in a sugary sweet voice, "Sasukeeeeeee? You don't mind me talking, do you? After all, I'm just trying to make some conversation," she exaggerated what she was saying with over the top gestures, unknowingly making her look like a fool, "that's not such a crime, is it?"  
He shrugged, expression kept nonchalant and holding no feeling before resuming his 'sulking' by staring off at the distance, contemplating.  
Sakura- unfortunately- took that as permission to carry on, "See, I knew my Sasukeeeee would agree with me!"  
"Pfft!" Naruto huffed, astounded at her stupidity. "He didn't even answer you, Sakura." he spat her name out with such disgust. "You know he doesn't even love you either; he hates you."  
The pink-haired idiot pulled her fists up, seething: "No, he doesn't!"  
Naruto snorted.  
"Well, he certainly likes me more than you, Na-ru-to. For example, if he was forced to pick someone he had to kiss, it would definitely be me over you, asshole!"  
No one would've have guessed that they were having a whole discussion about kissing Sasuke by the way his hands were shoved in his jean pockets carelessly and how he looked so uncaring or uninterested in what they were saying.  
"Haha, I wouldn't bet on it. Heck- think about it- he'd probably rather kiss a pig, even with his goddamn Uchiha pride."  
"Oh yeah?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly, "Prove it." She sneered. "Prove that he wouldn't pick me over you- if you can."  
Naruto smirked, taking the challenge: "I will. You'll see."  
Something in the conversation must've caught Sasuke's interest because he turned around, lifting a single eyebrow at them suspiciously before muttering, "Dobe?" whilst searching for an answer in their expressions. Something was going on between them and Sasuke knew it yet he just didn't know what. The look that passed between them was rather... Disturbing. Even for a guy like-  
"Sasukeeee?" Naruto started.  
"Hn"  
"Well, basically, Sakura wants to know who you like more and we decided that the only possible solution," Naruto smirked making Sasuke inwardly squirm from the discomforting look he was giving, "would be- judging by your reaction next- to do..."  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke's lips, unconsciously wetting his own, "this."  
Sasuke's eyes widened briefly before Naruto lunged forward, closing the gap between them. When their lips connected, a small un-Uchiha-like squeak came his throat and he tried to move back but was prevented from doing so by the railings. Naruto's lips moved against his rhythmically, capturing and recapturing. A stray hand wound itself around Sasuke's neck, gently tugging at his hair making him gasp. Taking advantage, Naruto slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth, mapping out his teeth, cheeks, tongue. Weakly, the brunette pushed against Naruto's chest but it wasn't enough to break the kiss. Then, the blonde's lack of brain must've affected Sasuke because as his eyes fluttered shut, he leant in closer, reacting to the kiss causing a low growl to escape the other boy's lips.  
Despite the fact Naruto had truly won fair and square, he didn't want to stop- more like he couldn't stop. Still, he was well aware of some high-pitched objecting heard in the background whilst he devoured the other boy's mouth with his own. Unsure hands slipped under Naruto's shirt, growing in confidence when the other boy moaned into the passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, Sasuke pinched the hard nub, loving the sounds and whimpers Naruto made as the blonde arched his back into the touch, consequently rubbing their erections against each other. Adrenaline burned, spreading like wildfire through their veins as the rough fabric of Sasuke's jeans and the soft fabric of the other boys sweatpants elicited small but needy moans from both of the horny teenagers.

Kakashi emerged from the trees, already a hand up in greeting, the other holding his favourite book, eyes closing in a warm smile as he spoke, already coming up with some half-assed excuse: "Sorry. I'm afraid I was helping an old lady cross the road and then," he opened his eyes, "got lost on the pa-" Taking in the scene before him (Sakura yelling and screaming, arms and legs flying like a child; Sasuke and Naruto pushed up against the bridge, hands... and mouths... all over each other), his perverted self arose as he chuckled quietly, taking Sakura by the arm and pulling her away from the couple. It was better they all just left them two alone to, ummm... Well, you get the picture.

Sasuke deepened this kiss, one hand pressing insistingly against Naruto's back, arching it to fit the curves of his lean body. Naruto couldn't help the uncontrolled sounds he was making, the unexpected cries of pleasure, various moans and gasps, helpless whimpers for more. Always more. Shoving, Sasuke crossed to the other side the bridge, slamming Naruto against the tree he was leaning on- bored- not only a few minutes ago then pinned his arms above his body. Moving his attention towards Naruto's sweet neck, he began to suck at the pulse point, occasionally nipping the over-sensitive skin slightly causing Naruto to hiss from the pain, only for it to be replaced again by pleasure from the slick tongue. Slowly, but surely, purple bruise marks were starting to form on his neck- Sasuke had wanted to make the boy his, and he wanted everyone to know it!

Soon enough, they were outside Sasuke's house. With shaky hands, Sasuke shoved the key in the lock, opening and allowing the blonde-haired idiot inside. Just as they heard the door click shut, both leapt upon each other again like tigers, attacking their mouths, lips, anything they could get hold of really. Moving against each other, rolling their hips roughly and jerkily, a picture crashed down although not one of them noticed. Naruto sighed, a tingling feeling settling at the pits of his stomach every time his hips involuntarily bucked, causing the pleasure to increase substantially. Sasuke bent down, flicking his tongue along Naruto's stomach, enjoying the way his pet growled when he played and toyed with him. The hot wetness trailed all the way down the boy's chest- which was rapidly heaving up and down at a concerning pace- to Naruto's trousers, where it stopped abruptly. Sexual tension hung heavy in the air like fog, clouding both of their already distracted minds as there was a small silence in which both tried to catch their breaths, physically (and mentally) preparing themselves for what was to come next.  
"Dobe..." The brunette muttered, then murmuring in a low voice something incoherently against the said "Dobe"'s stomach, the vibration setting the skin alight. The fire spread down to the kid's growing erection as he panted: "What did you say, teme? I wasn't listening, sorry. I tend to do that around people who usually talk shit." However, even the insult didn't come out as harsh anymore, almost... loving. What di-  
"I said, dobe, I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion." That goddamn smirk again took over Sasuke's features, making him look cold, also complimenting the look with his dark yet hazy, glazed over midnight eyes burning deep with a strong lust.  
But- shit- if Naruto was honest, it looked so... fucking sexy right then.  
Breathing in sharply at the promise, Naruto managed to stammer out, quite pathetically, "D-d-don't we need a b-bed? Sh-shouldn't we... Shouldn't we go up-p-stairs?"  
His reply was simple but literally dripping sex, "I can fuck you whenever I want, wherever I want, Naruto." His dobe's name rolled over his tongue (that shouldn't be legal) in such an intimate, seething hot way, Naruto almost came from his voice alone.  
Before the poor boy even had a chance to react, Sasuke eagerly ripped of Naruto's last clothing, discarding it quickly before removing his own trousers.  
Naruto stood gaping like a fish, speechless and it frustrated Sasuke so he fisted a hand through blonde's unexpectedly soft hair then used the other to wrap around his cock. Pumping slowly, Naruto threw his head back, ignoring the pain that shot through him, electricity running through his body. Unable to keep silent, he cried out, the outburst coming out of his mouth quite strangled- a sound the brunette seemed to enjoy... A little bit too much. As he continued to stroke the member, fingers sliding over the slit that was now dripping with pre- cum, he began to nibble at the junction between his stomach and hip, biting roughly at the smooth tan skin above his bone. It didn't take long at all until Naruto's breathing hitched and began to grow more ragged, his hips thrusting relentlessly into Sasuke's mouth, the edges of his vision become white as he finally reached his-  
Everything stopped. The gentle hand, the harsh mouth. Everything.  
A few short moments passed.  
Beginning to see everything clearly despite his still rapid breathing, he settled for glaring down with hatred at the innocent looking man at his feet.  
Naruto started, raging, "Why didn't you let me-"  
"Because then it wouldn't be fun, would it?"  
Silence.  
"Teme..." Naruto sighed heavily, voice starting off soft before he took in one hell of a lot of air into his lungs, "You fucking SICK BASTARD!"  
Ignoring his protests, in one fluid motion, the bastard spun the other boy around, whacking his body against the wall, whispering in his ear, "Trust me."  
Opening his mouth (probably to yell something about not having respect or something stupid like that), it was quickly snapped shut as he felt something behind him, owlish eyes snapping wide open before...  
Sasuke thrusted his hips forward as Naruto yelled, tears forming in the boy's sea-blue eyes. Kissing away the tears tenderly, the brunette restrained himself from moving but God, it was so hard. Whilst on one hand, Naruto had to get through pain in order to even begin to feel pleasure, Sasuke was well and truly... stuck. It was especially hard when the tight warmth was wrapped fully around him, clenching and tightening more than ever thought possible on his erection. Resorting- as an only solution- to closing his eyes and focusing on breathing as he attempted to just get through his selfish desires and urges. After what was a few seconds but felt like a hundred years to Sasuke, Naruto finally whispered, "Move."  
And Sasuke didn't need any further permission. Their hips slapped together as Sasuke thrusted, his movements similar to that of a maniac.  
The pleasure was blinding as Naruto could feel his walls being stretched and ripped apart. Even the pain in that moment seemed to enhance his pleasure, judging from his screams of pure ecstasy that echoed throughout the entire house. So, when a hand gripped his erection, he wasn't able to stop himself and neither could the man behind him. Both cried out as the came together.  
"Dobe!"  
"Teme!"


End file.
